Uchiha Naruto
by Devilish Phantom
Summary: What happens when Naruto is the middle child to Fugaku and Mikoto? What happens when instead of Sasuke, It was Naruto who witnessed Itachi doing the deed?


(AN: Sorry about my other two stories, they were a disappointment and I was experimenting with ideas and I didn't get an urge to write them like I do this one. PLEASE R AND R.)

Naruto Uchiha was part of one of the largest clans in Konoha. He was the son to the head of the Clan. He was not an only child. He had two brothers. One older, one younger. His older brother was Itachi Uchiha. Itachi was four years older than him. Currently Itachi was 8. He had graduated the Konoha Academy last year. Right now, Itachi had mastered the sharingan. His younger brother was Sasuke Uchiha. He was 5 minutes younger than him. Today, both of them were going to have their first lesson on how to become a ninja!

-Time Skip- 25 Min.

"Nii-San?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Aniki?" Sasuke replied.

"When do you think Tou-Sama will be here?"

" I don't know Aniki, hopefully soon."

As if on cue, Fugaku Uchiha appeared in the clearing both Naruto and Sasuke were in.

"Good, both of you are here, now we can begin your training."

"What will we be learning today, Tou-Sama?" Naruto respectfully asked.

"You two will learn how to throw kunai since you are too young to channel and control chakra" Fugaku responded.

"Hai, Tou-Sama, We shall begin immediately!" Both Naruto and Sasuke responded.

Fugaku then led them both to a couple of target practice dummies he had set up prior to telling them of their training.

"I expect both of to have at least hit dead-center at least once!" Fugaku told them before using a Shunshin to leave the area.

"Lets get started, Aniki!" Sasuke said in excitement.

"Hai, I'm coming" Naruto responded less excited.

By the end of the day, Naruto had hit dead-center 5 times and Sasuke had hit it once.

"I don't understand how you hit it five times, Aniki!?" Sasuke said in frustration and curiosity.

"You have to have precise aim and take the wind into account, Sasuke!" Naruto said in exasperation.

-Time Skip: Uchiha HoC House.-

"TOU-SAMA!" Both Naruto and Sasuke yelled.

"Yes?" Fugaku replied as he came into the kitchen, where both Naruto and Sasuke where.

"We did it!" Both of them replied.

"Good, you shall practice that for the remainder of the week."

"Ughhhh, but why Tou-Sama?" Sasuke complained.

"I want you two to have precise aim on still objects" Was the reply Sasuke got.

"You said 'Still objects'." Naruto noted.

"Hai, next week both of you will try to hit birds with your kunai to teach you better aim and give you experience against moving objects, for now go to sleep and tomorrow you will resume your training!"

"Hai Tou-Sama!" Naruto said.

-Time Skip: Next Day-

"Come on, Aniki!" Sasuke almost yelled in frustration because Naruto was still eating breakfast.

"I'm almost done Nii-San, Have some patience.

"Gomen, Aniki it's just that I want to get good at throwing kunai like you and Itachi-Nii."

"I'm not even that good, Sasuke, we barely started training yesterday."

"I know but you hit 5 dead-center and I only hit one!" Sasuke whined.

"Fine, Fine let's go" Naruto said.

As they got to the training ground, Sasuke went to the spot he was at yesterday, while Naruto went to a spot 5 feet behind him.

"Why are you back there, Aniki?" Sasuke curiously asked.

"I want my aim to be better at long distance shots." Naruto said.

"Oh."

-Time Skip: One Week-

"Tou-Sama!" Sasuke yelled out.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"We finished the kunai training on non-moving objects!"

"Ahh, I see, very well, follow me." Fugaku said as he led them out of the compound and to a small forest next to the compound.

"You should be able to train here without interruption.

"What if something tries to attack us, Tou-Sama?" Sasuke asked scared.

"Consider that part of your training as well." Fugaku replied in a no nonsense voice.

"H-hai, Tou-Sama." Sasuke replied.

And that was how Naruto and Sasuke began their training.

-Time Skip: Konoha Academy-

Naruto and Sasuke had both grown well over the years, with Naruto being the stronger one of them. His brother, Itachi, had gone crazy and massacred their entire clan. With only Sasuke and Him being the survivors.

-Flashback no Jutsu-

"Aniki, Nii-San, I'm going to train in forest!" Sasuke had told them both before leaving.

The day had seemed normal until the sun went to sleep.

Then, Itachi, had told him to go get some groceries. When he was coming back, Itachi had put a genjutsu on him to make him go in circles. Sasuke was still training oblivious to what was happening in the compound.

It wasn't till he heard the screams coming from his compound, that Naruto took notice of the genjutsu and dispelled it. He started running home. As he entered the Uchiha compound, he took notice of how it was eerily silent and the blood on the walls. Eyes widening, he ran to the HoC House. In there he noticed Itachi was in front of his parents.

"Nii-San! Nii-San! Somebody murdered the people out there, quick, go stop them, Nii-San!" He said in childish horror.

"There is no need for that, Naruto." Itachi had said in a deep voice.

"W-why not Nii-San?" Naruto said becoming scared as he realized what was happening, but refused to believe it.

"I did it" Those were the words he dreaded to hear. Yet, Itachi had said them.

"W-w-why, how could you!" Naruto now said angrily.

"It was to test my power" Itachi responded in an almost amused voice.

"You are not worth killing, though, Naruto." Itachi said in a small but firm voice.

"I HATE YOU!" Naruto yelled.

"Good, Hate me, despise me, that is the only way you'll grow strong, and when you have the same eyes as me, come to me, and we will see who is stronger, but to get stronger, you'll need to be driven by your hatred."

And with that Itachi had shown him his Mangekyou Sharingan.

Before he left, Itachi had used one more jutsu.

"Tsukuyomi." He had whispered as he looked directly into Naruto eyes. With that he left Naruto unconscious because, although it had only been a second in the real world, it had been 72 hours of Naruto watching him murder his entire clan. ( He had killed his parents when Naruto was walking in.)

That was how his clan had been murdered and as a result, he had been left an avenger. Sasuke, meanwhile, was not an avenger but he still wanted to kill Itachi, just not as badly as Naruto. This had left him worrying over Naruto. Naruto was his only family left, and he would be damned if anything happened to him.

Right now they were waiting for their sensei to pick them up at the academy. They had taken their test yesterday and both had passed. Thier team consisted of Naruto,Sasuke, and a girl named Sakura.

( The Council had ordered Kakashi to train both of them.)


End file.
